poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Adventures of Toy Story 3
Team Robot's Adventures of Toy Story 3 is an upcoming Team Robot/Disney crossover film to be created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive. Plot Toy Story 3 is set after Toy Story 2. The movie opens shortly after Toy Story 2, with an action sequence in the Wild West, in which Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (acting as One-Eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty) are committing a train robbery until Woody appears to stop the crime. Woody is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Betty, only to be caught by Jessie riding Bullseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroy a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (trolls), but the train falls off the bridge with Woody still inside. Suddenly, the entire train is lifted high into the air and saved by Buzz. Buzz then disintegrated One-Eyed Bart and Betty's getaway car with his laser. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Buzz, and Jessie against the One-Eyed's and the aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Bart releases Slinky (playing the Attack Dog With A Built-In Force Field), and Woody responds by releasing Rex. Suddenly, Hamm (playing the Evil Dr. Porkchop), flies into view in his airship and he picks up the One-Eyed couple and their associates and presses a button labeled "Death By Monkeys". A huge army of monkeys are released, and they quickly swarm and take down Rex before capturing Woody, Buzz, and Jessie and holding them down. Just as One-Eyed Bart is about to press the "Death" button to kill the heroes, the sequence ends and goes into Andy's room, revealing that it was all simply the imagination of Andy. A series of home video clips of Andy is then screened, showing him growing up and playing with his toys through the years. The film then arrives in its present setting, roughly about 11 years since the events of the Toy Story 2. Andy is now a 17-year old, having graduated from high school and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Many of his old toys (notably mentioned by Woody are Wheezy and Bo Peep) have been either sold or donated in the time that Andy was growing up, and now its just Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Magic 8-Ball, the three Aliens, Sarge, and two other Green Army Men remain having spent the majority of their time in a toy chest. After a failed long-shot attempt to make Andy notice them and possibly play with them one last time, the toys worry about their fate... they could be taken to college, given away, stored in the attic or even thrown away. The toys are reluctant but commit to Woody's idea of them being stored in the attic, though the Army men quickly abandon them, believing they will get thrown away into the trash instead. Andy, however, plans to take Woody to college with him and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Molly (now a pre-teen) with a box of toys to be donated, including her Barbie doll, he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway and his mother accidentally takes them to the curb, thinking it's trash. Woody goes to save his friends from the garbage and an adult Sid, (trying to have Buster help, but he cannot due to the fact that he is very old and weak), but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis car, thinking Andy doesn't want them anymore. Jessie soon finds the box of Molly's toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare and convinces them to be donated there. Woody finds them and tries to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away, but before he can finish the explanation, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (or "Lotso"), Big Baby, and a smooth-talking Ken doll, who instantly falls in love with Barbie who returns his feelings. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves without them to find Andy. He escapes from Sunnyside using a kite but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck in a tree. Woody is found by a little girl from the daycare named Bonnie Anderson and taken home (without his hat). After Woody leaves, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room at the daycare and are looking forward to getting played with. However, while Andy's toys place themselves at points around the room where they'll be easily noticed, Buzz realizes that the toys already in the nursery are hiding. Buzz starts to get worried, and his fears turn out to be well founded as the Caterpillar Room is suddenly filled with young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior and play with the toys very roughly (with Buzz used as a mallet, Jessie used as a paintbrush and the aliens used by one child to bounce on, etc). Meanwhile at Bonnie's house, Woody meets Bonnie's toys Trixie the triceratops, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly, Chuckles the Clown, Buttercup the unicorn, and Totoro and spends the rest of the day being played with by Bonnie, who takes good care of her toys and plays imaginative games. Meanwhile after the children have gone home, the toys are left dirty, bent out of shape and quite despondent. Buzz goes to talk to Lotso about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Lotso only offers a transfer for Buzz himself and so, Buzz is unable to accept. Lotso and his henchmen therefore resort to resetting Buzz into his original, deluded space ranger character from the first film. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. As they prepare to leave and return to Andy, they are captured and imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including the reset Buzz. In order to make sure Andy's toys follow his many rules, Lotso tosses them Woody's hat that he had been left behind and makes them think he somehow killed Woody. He and his henchmen then return to their room, leaving Buzz in charge of the prisoners. Back at Bonnie's house, Although Woody enjoys being played with again, he is still desperate to get home to Andy. Bonnie's toys help him find a map that shows Andy's house is right around the corner from Bonnie's. As Woody prepares to go home, he mentions he came from Sunnyside, which is a surprise to Bonnie's toys. Mr. Pricklepants tell Woody that Lotso runs Sunnyside like a prison. Chuckles tells Woody that he, Lotso, and Big Baby were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, during a family trip at a rest stop, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They eventually returned to Daisy's house, only to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy for her. Lotso became extremely bitter at this and told Chuckles and Big Baby that they'd all been replaced (when in reality only Lotso had) and forced them to leave. The toys set out on their own, and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he got broken and escaped and was found by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves for college. The following morning, the toys feel very regretful and badly ashamed for the horrible mistake they made and they only wished now they hadn't left Andy's home in the first place. They are also shown to be heartbroken over Woody's apparent death at Lotso's hands. At the same time, Woody returns to Sunnyside inside Bonnie's backpack to rescue his friends. Before he meets up with them, he meets Chatter Telephone who tells the only way out of Sunnyside is down the garbage and in order to get there, he must first defeat a cymbal-banging monkey known as "The Monkey" who monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. Woody then reaches his friends and they happily greet him, glad to see him alive and well. After they give him his hat, They reconcile and quickly formulate an escape plan. That night, during the roll call, Mr. Potato Head distracts Lotso's gang while Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where the monkey works. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in adhesive tape and locked in a filing cabinet. Slinky signals to the other toys to escape. Rex and Hamm pretend to fight while Jessie and Bullseye sneak out of their calls and trap Buzz. Woody, Rex, Barbie, Slinky, and Hamm attempt to fix Buzz, but accidentally reset him into a deluded Spanish mode. They make their way out onto the playground, and after several close-calls, manage to reach the garbage chute. However, as the toys prepare to leap to freedom, they are confronted by Lotso and his henchmen, who have "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan. After hearing a garbage truck in the distance, Lotso offers the toys a spot back in his family however they refuse to be part of any family that Lotso runs. Ken comes to the side of Woody and the others, telling the other toys that Lotso transformed the toys at Sunnyside into pyramid and put himself on top. When Lotso tells him that no kid has ever really loved a toy, Woody brings up the subject of Daisy and reminds Lotso that she didn't throw him out but lost him, and reveals to Big Baby that Lotso was the only one that was replaced. He then throws over a name tag that Big Baby once owned with Daisy's name on it. Big Baby picks up the locket, after being reminded of his former owner and it's clear that he still cares about her. Lotso is infuriated by this and snatches the locket and smashes it with his cane and then starts to get abusive towards Big Baby when he starts to cry. Built up from all the anger of the toys trying to escape, Lotso tells the stubborn toys that they a toy is nothing but trash waiting to be thrown away in hopes of getting it through their heads once and for all. This finally makes Big Baby and the other Sunnyside toys see Lotso for his evil, bitter self and Big Baby picks up Lotso and throws him in the dumpster. However, when the garbage truck arrives, Lotso drags Woody (after he helps an alien get unstuck) into the dumpster with him, and the rest of Andy's toys refuse to abandon him and also jump in while Barbie and Ken are forced to remain behind. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Buzz, resetting him to his normal self with no memory of what happened to him. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Landfill, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "The Claw!", and proceed to venture off toward it. The rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. Thanks to the magnetic ceiling over them, They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody and Buzz. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Buzz's help, manages to reach it. However, rather than shutting off the belt, Lotso walks away and leaves them to die. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who claims he once had a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy when he was a kid. Deciding that the attic isn't such a bad place to be sent, the toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected (riding a 21-year old Sid's garbage truck), where they pack themselves into a box labeled "Attic" and say goodbye to Woody wishing him a good time at college with Andy. However Woody decides he can't allow his friends to be sent to the attic and gets an idea, writing Andy a note suggesting that he gives the toys to Bonnie who he knows will play with and take good care of them. Andy discovers the box, and finds the note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Bonnie's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Bonnie looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, who had jumped into the box before leaving the note and leaving Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy picks Woody up before Bonnie can, but then sees the surprised look on her face, as well as all of his other old toys, lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Bonnie gladly accepts, and Andy joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Bonnie waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, thanks to his toys for a great life together before. When Bonnie goes inside with her mother, the toys watch Andy drive away as they all wish him a final goodbye before Woody starts introducing his friends to the rest of Bonnie's toys. The end credits show that life at Sunnyside is now far kinder and happier under the supervision of Ken and Barbie. All of the toys now rotate their time between the Caterpillar and Butterfly Room equally, and no toy is left in the Caterpillar Room too long. Emperor Zurg, a few other toys and the Army men are also seen landing in Sunnyside and receive a warm welcome from the residents. Ken and Barbie also keep in touch with the toys living at Bonnie's through letters hidden in her bag, as it is shown that Woody and the others have fully settled in with Bonnie's other toys and are their new life together. The last scene shows Jessie taking advantage of Buzz's Spanish mode as they perform a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Spike, Starlight Glimmer and The CMC *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and Lumpy Space Princess *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire *Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O. *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter Main Cast *Woody *Buzz Lightyear (Regular, Demo and Spanish mode) *Jessie *Slinky Dog *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Andy Davis/Young Andy *Mr. Potato Head *Rex *Hamm *Little Green Men *Mrs. Potato Head *Bullseye *The Monkey *Buster *Pigeon *Ken *Barbie *Bonnie Anderson *Aliens *Mr. Pricklepants *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Stretch *Chunk *Sparks *Twitch *Andy's Mom *Bonnie's Mom *Sarge *Chatter Telephone *Bookworm *Chuckles the Clown *Molly Davis *Peaty *Peatrice *Peanelope *Sid Phillips *The Frog *Jack-in-the-Box *Mr. Tony the Janitor *Big Baby *Bo Peep *RC Trivia *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Adventure Time, Toy Story 3, *This film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017). *The storyline concludes in Team Robot's Adventures of Toy Story 4. Category:TMNTHedgehog5